shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate Monster: Hamsuke, The Wise King of the Forest (Overlord Anime)
Profile: Identity: Hamsuke is the Wise King of the Forest, a giant hamster living in the southern part of the Great Forest of Tob. It guarded it's area and is regarded as the protector of a nearby protector as it's very existence scares away nearby monsters. Momon heard about this creature and decided to find the creature. Upon reaching the territory and after a fierce battle, Hamsuke surrendered to the Momon who chose to have it as his mount than just to kill her. Her True Name or Title was given to her by an adventurer that managed to survive her attack by calling her by this name. Hamsuke thought the name was cool so she decided to let the adventurer go. Appearance: Hamsuke resembles a giant Djungarian hamster with long snake tail. She has 6 sigils dot on her slivery fur. Personality: Before the fight against Momon, she was very boastful and prideful of her ability. But after discovering the power behind Momon, she realise how low her ability was compared to Momon and decided to swear loyalty, doing anything to please her master. She usually speaks in a syntax opposite of the common vernacular, often beginning a sentence with the object and ending with the subject. It is said that she wishes to use the Holy Grail to wish for a mate in order to procreate as she believe that it's her noble duty to do so. Stats: Class/Personal Skills: # Magic Resistance # Abilities: How the character fights: Hamsuke fights by making use of her agility and is fast, capable of leaping huge heights and distances, using her tail to strike. As a warrior, she is capable of fighting a master swordsman and one that is centered around speed along with being buffed by allies. However she is not as fast due to her being not used to walking with 2 feet. Combat Style: With recent training, Hamsuke has learn how to fight like a bipedal warrior. She can be considered a decent warrior and is even capable of using weapons and wearing armor. Powers: # Highly Agile and Fast, Capable of leaping big heights and distances # Fur is capable of deflecting sword strikes and normal attacks with Strength Parameters of Rank D are negated # Scales on Tail are as hard as steel, and can be efficiently used like a whip of around 20m. Tail can resist up to Rank C- attacks # 8 Sigils on her body that allows Hamsuke to learn spells. 2 of them have been used to learn Blindness and Charm. Blindness cause temporally blindness to a target while Charm only works on animals or beings with very low mental resistance. # Slashing Strike which is a move that empowers one's hands before striking Misc: Equipment: # Orb of Death (A Black Orb that have it's own thoughts and communicate with the user via telepathy through physical contact. Allows the user to buff/heal undead and use necromancy. Strongest creature it can summon is a Skeletal Dragon) # Category:Fate: Monsters